For increased versatility, and economy of manufacture, it is known to provide hand tools having a handle with a blade or implement, or a plurality of blades or implements, wherein a plurality of different sizes of implements may be selectively used with a single handle, or the implement may be selectively mounted upon the handle in different orientations thereto for improving dexterity, ease of use or increasing torque.
Examples of hand tools wherein the implements may be selectively mounted on a handle in alternative positions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,578,065; 2,182,673; 2,569,069; 2,821,403; 3,850,056 and 4,056,020.
While the prior art tools having handles wherein implements may be alternately mounted thereon may provide improved versatility of use, those tools presently available are relatively expensive and often difficult to use and assemble.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hand tool having a handle wherein a torque transferring implement may be alternatively mounted upon the handle in two operative positions wherein one position provides optimum ease of use and rapidity of tool rotation, while the other position permits maximum torque to be manually applied to the tool.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hand tool having a handle in which a radial slot is defined intersecting a handle end, the slot closely selectively receiving a head formed on an elongated implement in a variety of positions wherein the implement may be selectively oriented to the handle to improve ease of use and rapidity of rotation or maximum torque, or the implement may be stored within the tool handle.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a hand tool having a molded handle in which a radial slot formed therein intersects a handle end and an implement formed with a molded head is closely receivable within the slot in torque transfer relationship thereto in alternate positions to improve the versatility of the tool.
Yet an additional object of the invention is to provide a hand tool having a handle having a radial slot formed therein intersecting the handle end wherein a head formed upon a tool implement may be selectively mounted in the slot in torque transmitting relationship thereto, and the implement head includes a projection selectively cooperating with bores formed in the handle to prevent removal of the implement from the slot in a direction parallel to the implement length.
In the practice of the invention a tool handle, usually formed of a synthetic plastic material by a molding operation, includes a longitudinal axis and front and rear ends. A radial slot intersects the handle and handle front end and includes parallel spaced sides radially offset with respect to the handle axis.
The elongated metal implement, such as an Allen wrench or a screwdriver blade, includes an inner end having a synthetic plastic head molded thereon which is of a configuration to permit the head to be closely received within the handle slot in a torque transfer relationship therewith. The head includes parallel side surfaces spaced apart a distance substantially corresponding to the spacing of the slot sides, and the transverse cross-sectional configuration of the slot and the head, in the preferred embodiment, is of a U-configuration wherein the slot sides tangentially intersect the concave base surface and the head sides tangentially intersect a convex base cylindrical surface.
A head is provided with a cylindrical projection at the inner terminal end of the head which is of a diameter corresponding to the transverse thickness of the head and has an axis perpendicularly disposed to the length of the implement. The handle includes a pair of cylindrical bores having axes at right angles to each other, both bores intersecting the handle slot and selectively closely receiving the implement head projection wherein the implement and head may not be pulled from the handle slot in the axial direction of the implement due to the cooperation of the head projection and a handle bore.
The configuration of the handle slot, and the location of the bores, is such that the implement head, and implement, may be assembled to the handle in one of two operative positions, i.e. with the length of the implement coaxial with the handle axis, or disposed substantially perpendicular thereto. When the implement length is coaxial with the handle axis, the ease of use of tool operation is greatest, as is the ability to rotate the handle and implement with the least effort and greatest speed. When the implement head is located in the slot such that the length of the implement is perpendicular of the handle axis, maximum torque may be applied to the handle and implement.
The handle is also provided with an elongated axial bore which intersects the slot and extends through the handle to its rear end. This bore is of sufficient diameter to receive the implement, and it is possible to insert the implement head into the slot wherein the major portion of the implement length will be received within the handle bore and the implement is thereby located in a storage position with respect to the handle.